Funny Dares
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: They were stupid dares, sure, but Kagome was having the time of her life embarrassing her wonderful boyfriend, Stephano. Thanks Piggeh! DARES NEEDED! KagomeXStephano rated M because of future you-know-what :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They were stupid dares, sure, but Kagome was having the time of her life embarrassing her wonderful boyfriend, Stephano. Thanks Piggeh!

There shall be rated m later for quite dirty scenes or something. :3 you guys can comment dares for Kagome if you want!

()

Kagome felt humiliation as she saw Stephano right ahead of her.

_"You can do it Kagome. He's your boyfriend, for God's sake."_ She thought. Quickly, she ran up.

"Hey, Stephano." Kagome greeted from behind. She pressed her lips to his neck and he shivered. He turned to Kagome and hugged her.

"Allos, Kagome." Stephano replied. Kagome blushed as she hugged back. Her hand lowered to his ass and she squeezed it. Stephano stiffened. His cheeks flushed red and he began to stammer incoherently. Kagome inwardly sighed.

_"Half the dare done. Time to complete the other half."_ She though before leaning in and licking the shell of his ear.

"I love you, you sexy God." She whispered before running off.

()

Me: I enjoyed that xD Don't forget your dares, people! And enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2

This was a dare my cousin wanted. God help Kagome xD

()

Kagome glared at Piggeh.

"What now?" Piggeh tapped his chin before grinning. He leaned in and whispered. "Oh, hell no!" Kagome denied. Piggeh gave her the look that said he knew just how to persuade her.

Timeskip

"This is humiliating." Kagome tugged down the back of her skirt. She wore a black French maid's outfit, complete with the heels and stockings. Piggeh pointed at the bed.

"Lie down and I'll set the candles up~ And don't forget the sexeh pose." Piggeh quickly set aphrodisiac candles about. Kagome twitched and sighed. No choice. She lay on the bed. Piggeh lit the candles and looked at her. "No no no. Not sexy enough." He walked over and began to move her arms and legs about her left leg was propped up as her right one was down. Her left arm lay on the bed and her right arm was behind her head.

"I-Is this really necessary?" She was embarrassed since that position showed a bit of hee lace panties. Actually, they belonged to Piggeh. Don't even ask. Piggeh did a sexy winking face and told her to copy it. Once it was done, Piggeh set out for Stephano.

_"Oh well. It's worth it to see Stephano embarrassed."_ She thought. Soon enough, the door opened and Stephano walked in.

"What did you need, Kago... me..." He trailed off and his hand covered his face. Kagome was sure he probably had a nosebleed. "Jesus Christ, Kagome, b-be a little more decent!" Kagome giggled.

"You know you like it." She winked and slowly got up. She walked forward, her his swaying with each step. She grabbed the front of Stephano's robe and pulled him in. She leaned in close, their chests pushed right up against each other. Kagome inwardly giggled as she felt something poke her thigh.

_"This is fun."_ She thought. Stephano's face went bright red and he quickly ran off. Piggeh went through and burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Piggeh laughed. "Too bad he ran out! I wanted to see how far you were willing to go!"

"Probably not very far."

()

Me: xD enjoy, my dear cousin. You two, readers! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Now we're changing this to dares for Kagome and Stephano! Enjoy this!

()

"Stephy!" Piggeh exclaimed. "I have a dare for you!" Stephano shivered.

"Knowing you, it's going to be dirty."

"No. I just dare you to stick your tongue to a cold metal pole." Piggeh grinned.

"Where can we find one though?" Stephano asked. Piggeh held up a frozen metal pole.

"I was able to freeze it in a weird cold room thing." Piggeh grinned and held it up in Stephano's face.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Stephano rolled his eyes and placed his tongue on the metal pole. He tried to pull away but he was stuck. "Ah thit. I thoup op nom. I phreakin forpgot(Ah shot. I should of known. I freaking forgot.)"

"What's going on?" Kagome opened the door and she stopped. "Oh. Piggeh, what did you do?!" She snapped and walked over to Stephano. "How do I unfreeze his tongue?"

"The easiest way is probably prying his tongue off with yours." Piggeh wagged his eyebrows.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "I'll hold the pole with my hands near your mouth and melt the ice."

They were there for half an hour. :3

()

Me: Thank you ultima-owner :)


End file.
